Akane's Sister
by XxMNinjaxX
Summary: Story 1 of the "Akane's Sister" series. Set during Yuruyuri Season 1. Kyouko finds something...interesting...in a book Akari borrowed from Akane.


Summary: Story 1 of the "Akane's Sister" series. Set during Yuruyuri Season 1. Kyouko finds something...interesting...in a book Akari borrowed from Akane.

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**YuruYuri**_**! It belongs to its creator, Namori! I also don't own the song "Stacy's Mom," which belongs to the band Fountains of Wayne.**

**Akane's character development and out-of-left-field moments made me laugh so hard while watching the awesome show **_**YuruYuri**_**. She reminds me of Shizuru Fujino - the way Akane is kind, elegant, and very normal-seeming, as well as completely discreet about her crush on Akari, but she obsesses over her in secret. Episode 7 of the 2****nd**** season made me love Akane's character even more! Here's a fanfic I came up with after watching the episode, while trying to get a silly song out of my head.**

****If you do not know the tune of "Stacy's Mom" by Fountains of Wayne, I highly recommend you listen to the song before reading this fanfic**  
**

* * *

Akane's Sister

Akaza Akari ran out the front door of her house, running up to her childhood friends and greeting them with an apologetic smile. "Sorry for taking so long! I hope I won't make us late for school!" The red-head grimaced slightly, shifting a heavy object in her arms as she tried to catch her breath.

"Don't worry; we've got plenty of time if we leave right now." Funami Yui said calmly, sending her friend a smile as she began to walk toward the school. Her two companions followed suit.

"Yeah, no worries, Akari," Toshino Kyouko said casually. Her eyebrows rose upon seeing the large book in Akari's arms. "What'cha got there?"

Akari looked down at the object in her arms. "Oh! It's a book I borrowed from my sister!" she explained cheerfully, showing her blond friend the book, "It's an old chemistry textbook of hers. She was using it yesterday to look up a formula, because she left her college textbook at her friend Tomoko's house. It's a little advanced, but I'm hoping this book will help me study for the chemistry test I have today!"

Akari smiled innocently.

"Your sister let you take her textbook?" Yui asked, raising her eyebrows at her red-haired friend.

"Well…" Akari laughed nervously, "She doesn't really know I took it…I sort of grabbed it off of the coffee table in the living room, on my way out of the house today…" the kind girl scratched her cheek in embarrassment, "But…she's such a great sister! I'm sure she won't mind! She's always so nice to me…"

Kouko's eyes lit up. "Hold on a sec- Chemistry? I have a chemistry test today too! And my doujinshi's deadline was last night, so I didn't study. Can I see the book?" The blond girl extended her arms, looking at Akari expectantly.

"Sure. I won't start studying until we get to school anyway." Akari gave the book to her friend with a smile.

"Score!" Kyouko flipped through the book quickly, looking for the material that would be on her test. To her surprise, a piece of paper fell out of the book, floating to the ground. She stopped to pick it up.

Akari and Yui, engaged in a conversation, had not noticed the blond girl's pause. Kyouko began walking again as she read the paper's scribbled text:

* * *

"**Akane's Sister"**

**((A/N: Imagine the song being to the tune of "Stacy's Mom" by Fountains of Wayne))**

*Music starts*

A-ka-ri, has got it goin' on,

A-ka-ri, has got it goin' on,

A-ka-ri, has got it goin' on,

A-ka-ri, has got it goin' on,

*3 beats*

A-kari can we hang out together after scho-o-o-o-ol? (After school.)

We can do our homework, or hang out by the po-o-o-o-ol. (Hang by the pool.)

Mom and Dad are out, on a business trip. (Business trip.)

We should take a bath, and I'll make sure you don't sli-i-i-i-ip. (Make sure you don't slip.)

You know I'm not the perfect girl, other people see,

I've got a big secret, A-kari can't you see?

A-ka-ri has got it goin' on!

She's all I want, and I've waited for so long!

If only she could see, she is just the girl for me!

I know it's wrong of me, but, I'm in love with A-ka-ri.

A-ka-ri has got it goin' on,

A-ka-ri has got it goin' on,

*3 beats*

A-kari do you remember when you went out~? (You went out.)

You came right back, and you started to pou-ou-ou-ou-out, (Started to pout,)

"I forgot something, can I have cake too~?" (Have cake too.)

You made my day when, you said "Onee cha-an, I love you!") (I love you!)

And I know, people think it's just a fantasy,

But since they all forget you, you could use a girl like me!

A-ka-ri has got it goin' on!

She's all I want, and I've waited for so long!

If only she could see, she is just the girl for me!

I know it's wrong of me, but, I'm in love with A-ka-ri.

*Music break*

(A-ka-ri, has got it goin' on!) She's got it goin' on!

(She's all I want, and I've waited for so long!) Waited!

(If only she could see, she is just the girl for me!)

I know it's wrong of me~

but I'm in love with (A-ka-ri! Oh~)

I'm in love with (A-ka-ri Oh~)

(If only she could see, she is just the girl for me!)

I know it's wrong of me, but, I'm in love with A-ka-ri.

* * *

As she finished reading the page, Toshino Kyouko's expression mirrored the stunned look that had been on her face after she'd made the mistake of walking into Akane's room on the first day of school.

"Sh…should I tell Akari…?" the blond girl said aloud, incredulously. It was then that Kyouko's friends noticed the blond girl's odd behavior.

"Kyouko, are you ok?" Yui asked with concern, looking at her friend's face seriously.

"Yeah, Kyouko-chan, you look like you've just seen something really scary!" Akari said innocently, also looking at the usually-hyper girl with concern.

"A-Akari…." Kyouko stuttered, "Y-you should see this….It's… your sister's…."

"Onee-chan left something in the book?!" Akari said worriedly, "I have to make sure I get it back to her safely!" The red-haired girl grabbed the paper. She raised it into her line of vision, preparing to read it.

Before Akari could do that, however, a gust of wind blew across the street. The paper was ripped from her hands, flying into the sky and out of the red-head's reach.

"Oh no!" Akari cried, jumping up, trying to catch the floating object. "Onee-chan's paper!" The paper sailed through the sky on the breeze, farther and farther away from the girl who was frantically pursuing it. "Come baaaaack!" Akari cried desperately. After chasing the paper for about 20 feet, the purple-eyed girl tripped, falling face-first onto the sidewalk.

"Kyouko," Yui said with concern, waving her hand in front of her stunned friend's face, "Are you ok? What did you need to tell Akari-chan? Kyouko?" No response came from the blond-haired girl.

'This is serious,' Yui thought, reaching into her bag, 'I gotta snap Kyouko out of this…' Yui presented the blond girl with a container of ice cream.

Snapping out of her trance, Kyouko grinned, grabbing the ice cream out of her friend's hands.

"Rum raisin!" the hyper girl shouted happily, opening the container and digging in.

"Good to see you're back to normal," Yui said, "But wasn't there something you wanted Akari to know?"

"What? All that matters now is rum raisin!" Kyouko grinned, continuing to eat the frozen treat.

Yui shrugged, the two girls continuing on their way to school.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, at the local university campus…**_

Akaza Akane sat down at a table in the courtyard, smiling to herself serenely.

'It's nice to have some time to myself before my first class begins,' she thought. Noticing a classmate across the courtyard staring at her, she gave him a pleasant smile. The boy blushed, turning away shyly before a dazed grin appeared on his face. From the other direction, the red-haired girl heard a soft voice. Turning, Akane saw a girl (whom she recognized from her chemistry class) standing beside her with her hands behind her back. Behind the girl was a group of girls, gently nudging the flustered student closer to Akane.

"A-Akaza-san…" the girl said shyly, "P…Please accept this gift!" The girl blushed and thrust a wrapped package of home-made cookies at Akane.

"Ara, thank you so much," Akane said elegantly, "What a lovely present. I look forward to enjoying these later." She gave the girl a charming smile.

The group of girls behind the brave student "Kyaaaa~"ed in unison. The girl's blush intensified ten-fold at Akane's smile, and she fell backward, fainting. The group caught her, sending loving smiles at Akane as they dragged their unconscious friend into a nearby building to recuperate.

After the group of admirers was out of sight, Akane sighed. 'It's very endearing,' she thought sadly, 'But, must my peers do this every day?…' The beautiful red-head recalled how she'd been unreasonably popular (popular to the point of having classmates, both male and female, approach, give gifts, and/or confess their love to her daily…) for as long as she could remember…

After checking to make sure that no additional admirers were going to approach her, Akane relaxed. The university student reached into her backpack, pulling out a folder. 'Now that I truly have some time to myself,' she thought, 'I'll edit the song I started working on yesterday…'

Akane smiled to herself again as she searched through the folder for the piece of paper she was looking for. After a minute of searching, the red-haired girl's smile disappeared. 'It….it's not here…?' she thought. Panic overtook her mind. 'Did I forget it at home?' The air was knocked out of Akane's lungs as the thought of Akari finding the song crossed her mind…

Suddenly, a breeze flew through the university's courtyard, carrying a single sheet of paper with it. The paper landed neatly on the table in front of Akane. The popular girl picked the paper up, reading it. 'My song!' she thought, relief flooding through her, 'Thank goodness…'

* * *

**And so Akane's secret is safe! For now… ;]**


End file.
